My Time Traveling Cousin
by AK1028
Summary: Doc has gone back to the Old West with his family and Marty realizes something aweful. What the hell is he going to tell his cousin on his mom's side and Doc's backup assistant, Annie, about what happened? Find out right here! Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Start of the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**My Time Traveling Cousin**

October 27, 1985

3 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

The time train zapped away. I wiped a tear away from my eye.

Jen smiled and commented, "Don't worry, Marty. At least Doc has someone else to love him besides us."

Suddenly, a name popped into my head.

I cursed, "Damn it! What the hell am I going to tell Annie?"

Annie was my cousin - my mother's brother's daughter. Annie was my age, seventeen, about 5'7", 150 pounds, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white running shoes. She had known Doc for as long as I had and was his back-up assistant in case I ever got sick or something. She wasn't as close to Doc as I was but she had to know what had happen.

Jen looked at me and offered, "Well, we've got these parts to Doc's garage and then you go and see Annie."

I smiled at her and replied, "Okay, Jen. And thanks."

She nodded and we got to work. We put all of the parts into the trunk of my truck and we drove off. After we dropped off the stuff at Doc's garage, I dropped Jen off and headed for Annie's place. I didn't really care that I still was dressed as a cowboy but I had to see Annie right away. I got to her house - which was about seven blocks away from mine and saw that she was sitting on the porch swing.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie's POV**

I looked up - out of my daydream and saw Marty.

I smiled at him and greeted, "Marty! It is good to see you!" I studied his clothes and then asked, jokingly, "Why the hell are you dressed like Clint Eastwood?"

He blushed out of embarrassment and answered, "Not important. What is important is what I have to tell you."

I got a little concerned and asked, "Is everything okay?"

He looked a little sheepish and answered, "Not really. This is about Doc."

I jumped up and asked him, frantically, "Doc? Is he okay? What the hell happened?"

He waved his arms and answered, "Calm down, Annie! Doc's fine! This is kind of long story though, so can I stay for supper?"

I calmed down and replied, "All right, you can stay. After all, it beats being here alone."

He nodded in agreement. Since my mother died and my father became a workaholic, I was alone half of the time. I was attending Marty's school and I always checked in on Doc and Marty when I was feeling lonely. In many ways, I was a lot like Doc-which was why we were such good friends. Not as good as Marty and Doc were. They way they cared about each other; you could've sworn that Doc was Marty's father. Marty and I entered the house where we decided to have some hamburgers. We were done, he had finished explaining and I was in total shock.

I stated, "Let me get this straight. That De Lorean that Doc was working on became a time machine and you went back in time to 1955, then to 2015, then 1985-A, and then to 1885? Wow, that's heavy duty, Marty."

He nodded and replied, "Tell me about it. Although, I have to say this Annie, you're taking this better than I thought."

I shrugged and responded, "Well, I was Doc's assistant, too. Thanks for telling me this, Marty."

He smiled and said, "It was my pleasure."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Marty's POV**

Two thoughts popped into my mind at that moment. One: ask Annie if I could stay over and two: write a letter to Doc. I knew he would never get it but it was the only way to vent my feelings.

I looked at her and asked, "Listen, Annie. Can I stay over for a while? It beats being at home all depressed and not being able to tell anyone what has happened in the past three days or in the past hundred years...depending on how you look at it."

She smiled and answered, "Sure, Marty. Let's swing by your place and we can ask your folks if it is okay."

I smiled back and we headed out to my truck. I drove off and we got into my house.

* * *

My parents, Dave, and Linda were there.

My dad smiled and said, "Well, there you are Marty."

My mom saw Annie and asked, "Annie, what are you doing here?"

Annie smiled and answered, "Well, Marty asked me if he could stay at my place for awhile - if it is okay with you."

Both of my parents looked at each other and nodded.

My dad stated, "It is fine by us Annie."

My mom brushed my hair out of my face and replied, "As long as you take care of Marty here."

Annie giggled at my discomfort and responded, "I will, Aunt Lorraine."

I gave her an _'I'll get you later'_ look - which made her stop giggling. I went into my room and grabbed a few outfits and the picture Doc had gave me at the train tracks. I smiled at it and came back in. Dave and Linda were gone and my parents were still there.

My mom smiled and commented, "God, it scares me how much you look like Calvin Klein, Marty."

Annie smiled and lied, "I don't see any resemblance, Aunt Lorraine. After all, didn't you say that Calvin was a looker?"

I elbowed her in the ribs. She giggled under her breath and my parents just exchanged confused looks.

* * *

Annie and I both left and once we were outside, I turned to her.

I commented, "You didn't have to say I'm not a looker, you know."

Annie smiled and replied, "I had to come up with something. Besides, you don't want your parents to find out that you screwed up their first meeting? Then again, if you didn't, everything would be crappy for you."

I winced. She had a point.

I looked at her and stated, "You just love pointing out what I already know, don't you?"

She smiled and responded, "Yeah. It keeps you on your toes. But if your future turned out as crappy as the projected 2015 suggests, I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

When she said that, we were at Hilldale.

I stopped the car and said, "Good for you, Annie because I would let you."

I turned on the radio and the strangest thing happened. The radio started to play, _'Lean on Me'_. I started to sing to it right away and Annie joined me. That caught me totally off guard because it was the first time I ever heard Annie sing. I've always seen her dance but I never heard her sing. It meant a lot to me because she knew what the song meant to me. It was the song that I teased Doc about being _'our song'_. If things didn't get any stranger, the song ended and we were both still singing. Our voices were in perfect harmony. I stopped singing at the same time Annie did when we noticed that I had turned off the radio.

She looked embarrassed and said, "Go ahead and say it."

I drove off and asked her, "Say what? I know it was pretty weird that they started to play Doc and my song but…."

She interrupted, "I agree with you Marty but I meant my bad singing voice. You were about to tell me that I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

I frowned. I couldn't believe that she was putting herself down like that. I slammed on the brakes. No one was behind me anyways, since it was 6:30, and turned to her.

I hissed, "Annie Diane Baines! How dare you put yourself down like that?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie's POV**

Whoa. I knew I was in trouble - especially if Marty had the nerve to say my full name. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear rather nervously and after an awkward moment of silence, he sighed.

He commented, "I'm sorry, Annie. I just hate when you put yourself down like that. I've done that a lot in the time line where I come from and I just don't want you to that, either."

I turned to him and gave him a weak smile as I muttered, "It must be hard for you to have two set of memories."

Marty nodded and stated, "I'm going to mention that in the letter I'm writing to Doc."

I gave him a _'have you gone nuts'_ look but then the idea came to me.

I repliedd, "That's a brilliant idea, Marty. Say the things you never said and wanted to say down on paper. You are pretty damn smart, Marty."

Marty smiled as he started to say, "Thanks. Listen, Annie. About your singing voice…."

I interrupted, "Give it to me straight. I stink, right?"

Marty shook his head and replied, "Actually Annie, I thought you were pretty damn good. I had no idea you could sing like Doc. I had no idea he could dance and yet I saw it with my own two eyes!"

My jaw dropped and I was in shock.

I slowly asked, "Doc can dance? Are you serious?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yup. It was pretty weird, let me tell you that."

I rubbed my forehead trying to absorb everything Marty had just told me.

I muttered, "Oh my God. Doc...dancing? That is something I wish I couldn't see."

Marty laughed at my discomfort and I eventually joined him. We stopped laughing and we were at my place. I unlocked the door and Marty and I both went in.

* * *

He got settled into the guest room while I was straightening a few things out. I sat down on my couch and Marty sat down next to me as soon as he was done. He grabbed a memo pad and started to write. Then the thought finally hit me like a ton of bricks. The same idea hit Marty at the same time. He was trying to fight back the tears but the tears were falling from my face already.

I muttered sadly, "Doc isn't coming back. Damn it, I'm really going to miss him Marty."

Marty pulled me into him, give me a comforting hug but he was shaking too.

He whispered sadly, "I'm going to miss him too, Annie. But, we've got to be strong and make him proud."

I looked up at Marty and smiled. I wiped away a tear from his eye.

I told him, "Doc would be so proud of you Marty. You've really matured from all of this."

He smiled back at me and replied, "So have you, Annie. So have you."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

October 28, 1985

2:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

School was done and I was driving Jen home. Annie had an errand to run in town, leaving me and Jen alone.

Jen looked at me and commented, "I ran into Needles this morning. He's looking for you, Marty."

I shrugged and stated, "He's probably going to go on and on that I'm a damn chicken for not racing him yesterday. I'm too smart to race that butthead. Besides, I'm not risking my future. Not anymore."

Jen smiled at me and treplied, "Annie was right."

I looked at her curiously and asked, "Right about what?"

Jen smiled even more and answered, "You have really matured. Doc would be very proud."

I smiled now and stated, "Thanks Jen."

I thought but didn't add, _'Thanks Doc and Annie.'_

* * *

A little later that afternoon, I went into town. I saw Annie...and Needles was holding her by her collar. I quickly parked the truck and ran over to them.

I yelled at Needles, "Put her down, Needles!"

Needles smirked at me and said, "Sure McFly, whatever you say."

Just when I thought Needles was going to be a good guy for once, he let go of Annie-making land on her butt. She got up and brushed herself off.

I came over to her and asked, "Annie, you okay?"

Annie shrugged and answered, "I guess so."

I turned to Needles but his attention was on Annie.

He asked her, "So, Annie. How does it feel that you are related to a chicken?"

Before Annie could answer, I did.

I hissed, "At least I'm chicken that is alive instead of a dead damn fool."

Needles looked startled at my response but Annie was grinning from ear-to-ear.

She smiled and asked him, "Needles, do you ever consider the future and what it may hold for you? I mean what if you could go into the future and see that you were a dead damn fool? How would you change it? And more importantly, would you change it?"

I smiled but Needles answered, angrily, "This isn't ethics class and when the hell did you start talking like Doc?"

That got me mad. How dare him! Annie quickly noticed and grabbed my arm.

She advised, "Marty, he's a damn fool and he isn't worth our time."

I nodded at her and replied, "I agree. Let's go, Annie."

I led Annie to my truck, we both got in, and I drove off.

* * *

We got to Doc's garage where we finally let out a breath that we didn't know that we were holding.

I finally said, "Wow, Annie. You really let Needles have it."

She smiled and replied, "So did you."

* * *

We got to her house. She unlocked the door and I collected the mail. One of the envelopes was addressed to me. We both got in.

I muttered, "What the hell?"

Annie perked up and asked, "What is it, Marty?"

I turned the envelope around and saw three letters: ELB.

I gasped and told her, "I got something from the Doc!" She gasped and I gave it to her. I said, my hands shaking, "Open it Annie. I'm rather nervous."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie's POV**

I slowly opened the envelope. Marty was shaking. I never saw him this nervous before.

I got the letter out and started to read aloud, _"Dear Marty, I just wanted to tell you that even though only day has passed since you saw me - according to your timeline, a whole year has passed - according to my timeline. First let me assure you that we are all well. Clara and I have been doing very well. Jules is nine now and Verne is seven. But, I must admit that even though we love living in the nineteenth century it seems like something is missing and that something or should I say someone's are you, Jen, and Annie. We all miss you and Clara and I have been talking. We have come to the decision to return to the twentieth century and live near-by the three of you."_

Marty smiled which turned into the biggest grin I had ever seen on him.

He said, happily, "Doc's coming home!"

He pumped his fist into the air and shouted happily. I giggled. I would have done the same thing but I didn't want to look silly.

I told him, "Okay, Marty. Calm down. There is more."

Marty calmed down and I continued to read, _"I have been time traveling again as you can tell that's how I knew you were staying with Annie. Anyways, we have decided to come back on the exact day and time I met Marty thirty years ago: November 5, 1985 at 6 p.m. I cannot risk bringing the time train out in the daylight so I have decided to travel at night. I hope to see you, Jen, and Annie there. -Your friend in time and forever, Doc."_

Marty had a tear in his eye and asked, "How does Doc always write such touching letters?"

I shrugged and answered, "Search me, Marty. I just hope your letter is just as touching."

He nodded and stated, "Which reminds me, I've got to get that done!"

Marty grabbed his memo pad and started to write. I put down the envelope next to him, in case he needed some ideas.

* * *

I went into my room and whispered, "Yes. Doc is coming home."

I grabbed the phone and dialed Jen's number. When I told her the good news, she was thrilled.

_"Doc's really coming home,"_ she asked me.

I nodded and answered, "Yup. So, Marty will pick you up and I'll meet you at the train tracks November 5 at 6 p.m."

Jen was thrilled and stated, _"Great! I hope Marty finishes his letter in time!"_

I nodded and repliedd, "You're not the only one."

I knew Marty had a lot to say to Doc but he really didn't have enough time. I laughed at that last part in my thought. Then again, with a mentor with a time train, he would have all the time in the world!

Jen perked up and asked, _"Why are you laughing, Annie?"_

I smiled and answered, "Nothing at all, Jen. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jen said, _"Okay. Later, Annie."_

With that, we hung up and I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Doc!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

November 5, 1985

4:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was just finishing my letter to Doc. I knew I had only two hours left before he came home and I wanted to make sure that this letter was perfect. I read it and re-read it to make sure I was satisfied.

I looked up and asked Annie, "Annie, how did you meet Doc?"

She looked at me a little startled but realized that my blockage was due to the fact that I had two set of memories.

She smiled and answered, "Well, you and I were in town doing something. I don't remember exactly what it was but you had just become Doc's assistant. Needles saw the two of us and started to pick on us - well me specifically."

I snapped my fingers and stated, "Oh, yeah. I remember that. Needles dropped you like the other day and then he called me a chicken."

She nodded and started to say, "That's right. You decided to face Needles and I ran for help. I ran right into…"

"Doc," I finished. The way she met Doc in my timeline didn't change from her timeline - the same way he met me and Jen. I looked at her and said, "I find it odd that the way we all met Doc didn't change."

Annie shrugged, smiled, and stated, "I guess it destiny."

I smiled back at her and replied, "I guess it was."

Just then, Annie's dad - a man in his late forties, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, a brown business suit, and black dress shoes - came in.

He saw me and perked up, "Marty? What the hell are you doing here?"

Before Annie could answer him, I did.

I smiled and answered, "Annie offered to tutor me in history class, Uncle Rob. And we are going to go visit Doc later."

He perked up at Doc's name and turned to Annie as he asked, "You're still hanging around Doctor Brown? He's no good, Annie. He is bad news."

Annie looked defensive and answered, "At least he is always there for me compared to someone else I know. And I'll always be there for him - and Marty. Come on, Marty. Let's go."

I looked at Uncle Rob, who was shocked at Annie's response. Annie came over to me and we both walked out - leaving a shocked Uncle Rob in our wake. We were in my truck when Annie finally let out a breath that she was holding.

I finally said after a moment of silence, "Nice job, sis."

Annie perked up at the last part and said, "But, I'm not your sister, Marty."

I shrugged and said, "I know. But this is one of those times I wish you were. I'm damn proud of you. You really let your dad have it."

Annie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "I thought for sure that he would ground me for sure. Then again, how could he force that?"

I frowned. I knew that statement was half joke and half true.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Annie thanks for defending Doc. I bet he would be damn proud of you too."

She smiled at me and said, "Thanks Marty. I'll meet you later."

Annie got out of the truck and I drove off for Jen's place.

* * *

Once there, I told Jen what had happened between Annie and her father.

Jen shook her head and said, "I feel so bad for Annie. I'm glad that she, Doc, and you are good friends."

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "And you're his friend too. And you are Annie's as well."

Jen smiled and said, "You are right though, you two really do need to be brother and sister especially the way you stand up for one another - and for Doc."

I smiled at her compliment and said, "Thanks."

We kissed on the lips and broke out of it. Now if only Annie was as lucky as I was.

* * *

The two hours after that few by and the next thing I knew, Jen and I were at the train tracks waiting for two people: Doc and Annie. Just then, a white station wagon pulled up next to my truck and Annie came out.

She came over and asked, "So, where's Doc?"

At those words, the gates of the tracks came down and the bells were going off. Jen and I smiled.

I said, "He's here."

In a brilliant flash of light, the time train appeared. It set down onto the train tracks and the door opened. Einstein came out first, excited. He saw the three of us and started to lick us silly. We all giggling and then Jules and Verne came out. Einy backed off and the boys waved hello. We waved back and Clara came out next.

Clara smiled at me and said, "Marty, it is great to see you again."

I smiled and then she turned to Annie and said, "This must be Annie."

Annie smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Clara smiled and said, "You can all call me Clara. Marty, Emmet wants you and Annie to board the train and help him in 1897."

Jen smiled and said, "Looks like you're going to have your first time traveling adventure, Annie."

Annie smiled back and said, "Yeah, looks like it."

I looked at Clara and asked, "Where is Doc, anyways?"

Before she could answer, a voice called my name, "Marty!"

We all turned and saw Doc coming over.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Doc's POV**

There they were. Marty McFly - the young boy who I met in 1955 saying he was from the future. I never thought that one week would make me look forward to the future - to know that I had three best friends. Annie Baines - the young girl who I met five years ago and strong willed girl and Marty's cousin and best friend. Jennifer Parker - the love of Marty's life. Now, she is Annie's best friend. Marty ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I knew how much he missed me. I knew how much I meant to him. Annie came over next after I let go of Marty and hugged me as well. I hugged her back as well. I knew how much she missed me as well.

I knew how much I meant to her as well. Finally, Jen came over after I let go of Annie and hugged me as well. I wasn't expecting that. In fact, I thought Jen was still mad at me for what had happened in the future. But, she wasn't.

I let go of her and said, "Well, it sure is good to see the three of you again."

Marty smiled and said, "Doc, we sure have missed you and whatever you need, I'll be there for you."

Annie smiled as well and said, "That goes double for me."

I smiled at the both of them and looked at Jen and asked, "Do you feel the same way, Jen?"

Jen smiled and answered, "Of course I do, Doctor Brown but I don't think I'll be time traveling for awhile."

I nodded and said, "I understand and you can call me Doc."

Jen smiled at me and my attention now turned to Marty and Annie.

I said, "All right. Clara has agreed to move the stuff out of my garage and into our new house in Hilldale. Now, the two of you are coming back with me to 1897, where we will put all of our stuff into the time train and come back here to 1985. Marty, you'll assume the role of John Wayne Eastwood, Clint Eastwood's twin. Annie, you'll assume the role of Ann Eastwood, Clint and John Wayne's younger sister. The move will take three days in both times so are you up for it?"

Annie smiled and said, "You bet, Doc. I'm up for it!"

Marty smiled as well and said, "I'm up for it too Doc. Whatever you need."

I was touched. In the past year, I've been time traveling and I could see the change in all three of these teenagers. Marty above all else became more mature and his head was on a lot straighter. I was damn proud of him. Annie had also change. Even though she had strong will, she still had the biggest heart. I knew she would always be there for Marty - and for me. Jen changed as well but she was still the quiet type. She looked on proudly of both Marty and Annie.

I smiled and said, "Great. Get in you two and we'll head back right now."

I went over to Clara and gave her a kiss goodbye. Marty did the same with Jen.

Annie came over to both of them and said, jokingly, "Don't worry you two. I'll make sure they get back safe and sound."

Marty shot her a look and said, jokingly, "Thanks for giving them the load of confidence, Annie."

She giggled. I shook my head at them. This was just one of those times where they looked like brother and sister.

I crossed my arms and said, "Come on you two. Let's go!"

Marty went aboard right after Annie. The two of them sat down and buckled up. I got the train ready and we took off into the time stream.

* * *

When we were safe, I said, "Okay. You can both change now."

Marty looked out the window and asked, "Doc, where or should I say when are we?"

Annie looked out the window too and said, "It looks like a whole bunch of pictures."

I smiled and explained, "Actually, we are actually in time. It just looks like a whole bunch of pictures. Compared to the De Lorean, it takes a little bit longer to get to the destination time."

Annie came over to me and asked, "Well, that's great and all, Doc. But, why do you need me? Isn't Marty enough?"

I shook my head and answered, "Actually, Annie. There is a reason I asked you along." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marty go into the back of the train to change. But, I whispered to Annie anyways, "Mad Dog Tannen's son followed in his father's footsteps and became Wild Dog Tannen."

Annie looked shocked and whispered back-freaked out, "That's not good. And since you knew Marty would come back with you..."

I whispered, finishing her sentence, "I had to make sure that someone was with us would could handle it. And who better than you."

Annie looked shocked at what I had just said.

She whispered, "But, why me? Do you really think I can handle it?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, Annie. I do."

By that time, Marty came back dressed as a cowboy. He came over to me and Annie went into the back to change.

Marty smiled and said, "I'm really glad to see you again, Doc."

I smiled back at my best friend and said, "I'm really glad to see you too, Marty."

Annie came back over after she was done changing and she was dressed as a cowgirl.

Marty smirked and said, "You look good, Ann."

Annie smirked too and said, "Thanks John."

Marty continued to smile and said, "Well, that doesn't sound right to me but at least I'm used to fake names. Will you be used to being called Ann?"

Annie shrugged and said, "I'll get used to it."

They sat back down and we arrived in 1897. I looked at both of them but my eyes stayed on Annie. _'I'm counting on you. I don't want to lose my best friend again and that goes double for you,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

March 21, 1897

7:00 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

The time train set down on the train tracks and the door opened. Marty stepped out first and I followed slowly. I looked around in awe.

Marty came over to and whispered, "Heavy, huh?"

I whispered back, "Very heavy."

Doc came out of the train next and said, "Since we have to wait for daylight anyways, let's have some dinner and then turned in."

Doc brought out some sort of remote. Both Marty and I looked at it in awe.

Marty asked, "What the hell is that, Doc?"

Doc smiled and answered, "A cloaking device that I installed on the train in the early twenty first century, watch."

Doc pressed a button on the remote and the train vanished.

Both Marty and I gasped and said in unison, "Great Scott!"

Doc smiled and said, "I love doing that."

He went into the house and we followed. It looked just like Doc's garage in 1985 but it was so...nineteenth century-ish. Is that even a word? Anyways, Marty wasn't as baffled as I was - mainly because he was here before.

Doc saw that I was baffled and asked, "Kind of much to take in, huh?"

I shook my head, excited and answered, "No, I'm just trying to take it all in. Now I know how you felt when you went to 1955, Marty."

Marty smiled at me and said, "At least you won't have to worry about people shooting at you."

I laughed at him uncomfortably. He gave me a look but shrugged it off.

Doc came over to me and whispered, "You better watch it, Annie. I don't want Marty to get suspicious."

I whispered back, "Easier said than done, Doc."

We had our supper and went to bed about ten. Marty had the couch. I was sleeping in the chair while Doc had the bed. When I awoke, it was finally morning - about 7:30. I stretched out and yawned. The couch was empty. Doc was still in bed.

"Marty," I called.

No answer except from Doc who just stretched. Doc rubbed his eyes and came over and saw the same thing I did. Marty was gone.

"Marty," he called.

Just then, Marty came in and said, "Hey, Doc. The sheriff is out here and...he kind of fainted."

I hit my head and asked, "Marty, what the hell were you thinking?"

Marty crossed his arms and answered, "I was going to go for a walk but the sheriff came over, saw me, and...you fill in the rest."

Doc went outside and so did I. Doc help the sheriff up...who I swear looked like Mr. Strickland.

Doc asked, "You okay, sheriff?"

The sheriff stirred and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright Emmet but that boy who went into your cabin looked like..."

I nodded and lied, "Looked like Clint. I know. John does look a lot like Clint. After all, they were twins."

At that moment, Marty came over.

He said, "I didn't mean to startle you, sheriff."

The sheriff got up and said, "No, it's alright. So, you are...?"

Marty nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Clint's twin. I'm John Wayne Eastwood."

I smiled and said, "And I'm their younger sister, Ann Eastwood."

Doc spoke up next and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Clint having a twin and a sister, sheriff but he asked me not too. On the count of..." Doc looked at Marty - who was defiantly listening. Doc stopped there and said, "Never mind. He just asked me not too.""

The sheriff caught on and said, "Right. I understand. Take care, Emmet. Nice meeting you both."

With that, he got back on his horse and took off.

Marty shot me and Doc a look and said, "Okay, what's going on?"

I looked rather sheepish for a moment but I recovered.

I said, "Nothing you ought to know about. Let's just pack up Doc's house and get going."

I went back in hastily. I hated lying to Marty but if his life depended on it, I would lie to the ends of the earth.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Marty's POV**

What was going on? First, Annie acting that way towards me and now Doc, trying to reassure me that nothing was wrong. They were hiding something, but what? I knew I wasn't going to get any answers here. I dropped off my letter in Doc's papers - knowing he would find it and took off. I got into town and went into the saloon. The bartender turned white as a ghost when he saw me and then I saw my ancestor, Seamus McFly at the bar too.

He was also white as a ghost but he slowly asked, "Clint Eastwood?" I pretended not to notice. Seamus noticed this and asked, "Are you Clint Eastwood?"

I looked at him, shook my head, and answered, "No, I'm not. I'm John Wayne Eastwood. Clint was my twin brother."

Seamus and the bartender both breathed a sigh of relief.

The bartender said, "I thought for sure you were Clint. Thank God you're not. But if you are his twin, you're in big trouble, young man."

I looked at both them curiously and asked, "Why? What's going on?"

Seamus answered, "Mad Dog's son followed in his footsteps and won't rest until the Eastwood entire clan are good and dead. That's why we call him Wild Dog."

I muttered under my breath, "Oh, this is heavy."

Luckily, Seamus or the bartender didn't hear me.

Seamus nodded and said, "It is good thing that you are the last one."

I froze. Technically, I wasn't. Annie was also one too!

I said, "Not really. I've got a sister, Ann." Just then, Annie came in. I pointed to her and said, "And there she is."

Annie came over to me and said, "John, what are you doing here? We've got to help Emmet move."

Seamus said, "Aye, the sooner the better. Wild Dog knows about the eighty bucks Emmet owes his father."

Annie pulled me into her and whispered, "Marty, we've got to get out of here before Wild Dog shows."

I looked at her and asked, my voice lowered, "So, is this why Doc wanted you to tag along, to protect me?"

Annie looked at me and answered, her voice lowered, "I would protect you, no matter what. And Doc feels the same way. He doesn't want to lose us and vice versa."'

I nodded and said aloud, "Well, gentlemen we're going to go now. Take care of yourselves."

With that, Annie and I bolted out the door. I got on my horse as did Annie and we took off.

I asked when we were close to Doc's house, "How did you know I would go into town?"

She shrugged and answered, "Call it cousin intuition."

I smiled. We saw Doc's place in the horizon but something was wrong. A horse was outside of the open door. _'Uh oh,'_ I thought.

Annie gasped at the sight and said, "Looks like trouble."

I nodded and said, "Let's go find out what's going on." With that, we rode our horses closer. We looked in and saw a man who looked exactly like Mad Dog Tannen. He had to be Wild Dog Tannen. "Like father, like son," I whispered to Annie.

Annie nodded in agreement and whispered, "Marty, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged and whispered, "No idea, Annie."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Doc's POV**

First Marty ran off to who know where and the next Annie was chasing after him. Now, Wild Dog Tannen was in front of me - with a gun in my face. Wild Dog smirked and said, "You're finally going to pay for those eighty dollars you owe my father. Take this." I closed my eyes - thinking that this was the end. Before he could pull the trigger I heard a familiar female voice.

"Emmet, are you here?"

My heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes and saw Annie - which confirmed my suspicions.

"Who the hell are you," Wild Dog asked her.

She acted startled and said, "Wild Dog Tannen! Followed in your father's footsteps I see. I'm surprise he didn't tell you about little old me, Ann Eastwood."

I started to freak out, "Ann! Don't! For Clint's sake!"

Wild Dog dropped me and went over to Annie. Annie smirked. Wait, she was facing Wild Dog Tannen and she was smirking?

Annie said, "So, you want to wipe the last of the Eastwood's huh? Well, I hate to tell you this, but I'm the last one."

I jumped out of my skin when she said that. Did Wild Dog already get to Marty?

Wild Dog smiled - which was creepy to me - and said, "Well, for the last of the Eastwood's, you sure are damn stupid."

Annie shook her head and said, "I just hope you make this quick. Before the ghost of Clint comes."

Both Wild Dog and I stopped dead in our tracks. Marty was... Before I could finish that thought, Marty came over, covered with flour.

He asked, "Wild Dog! What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

Wild Dog turned white as a ghost and stammered, "C-Clint E-Eastwood... B-but I-I t-thought y-you w-was..."

Annie was trying so hard not to giggle.

Marty said, "Dead? Yes, I'm dead. But, you'll soon join me if you lay one hand on my sister!"

With that, Wild Dog turned white as a ghost. Marty grabbed his gun and turned it on him. He threw the gun to the side and Annie decked him rather hard. She kept decking him until he landed into some horse manure. Both Marty and Annie started laughing and eventually I joined them. Wild Dog Tannen was passed out in manure and Marty and Annie were together like the brother and sister they should be.

Marty smiled at Annie and said, "Man, we should get some kind of reward for that performance."

I nodded and said, "You even had me convinced."

Annie looked badly and said, "Sorry about that Doc. But, it was the only plan Marty and I could come up with. Besides, if Wild Dog Tannen knew everything about the Eastwood's, we both knew he wouldn't fall for the same trick."

Marty added, "So we pretended that I was Clint's ghost that was haunting Ann and it worked...big time."

We all laughed and the sheriff finally came over.

He saw Wild Dog Tannen in the manure and asked, "Did you two pull a Clint?"

Marty smiled and answered, "You could say that."

Annie giggled and said, "Clint would be damn proud of us."

I smiled, pulled the two of them into me, and said, "I know I am."

They both hugged me back and the sheriff rode off, with Wild Dog tied up...and manure in his mouth. We let go of each other when Annie looked disgusted

She said, jokingly, "He's going to be washing out his mouth for years to come."

We all busted out laughing.

Marty said, in between laughs, "At least we didn't get shot at this time! I kind of miss it!"

I said, in between laughs, "Well, I'm sure as hell that I don't!"

We kept laughing. While I was laughing, I looked at the both of them - with a proud sparkle in my eye. This is what I missed. Laughing...with them. _'Thank God I'm going home,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie's POV**

The next three days were uneventful. Seamus and Maggie dropped in on us on the 23rd. Marty impressed the daylights out of them. In fact, they said it was like Clint came back from the dead to speak to them. I didn't want to freak them out to bad; after all, they were his ancestors. I was helping the Doc out with the last few boxes. We were finishing packing when Doc stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled out an envelope in his papers that was dated, November 12, 1985. He knew it was Marty's handwriting right away.

He waved the envelope in Marty's face and asked, "What the hell is this?"

Marty smiled and answered, "You'll find out when we get back. Back to the future, that is."

Marty walked back into the house and Doc faced me.

He asked, "Is this another warning?"

I shook my head and answered, "How can it be a warning when you're the one with the time train? Besides, when can a postman actually be on time? You know I'm right, Doc." I walked away from him - leaving him confused and bewildered.

Marty smiled at me and said, "You know, even though we're going back, I wish we weren't."

I gave him _'have you gone insane'_ look but then I caught his train of thought.

I smiled and said, "I wish I was your sister, too, Marty. But, you and I both know we can't be brother and sister. We can always act like it, though."

Marty pulled me into him and gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "I'm damn lucky to have a cousin like you."

I smiled and corrected him, "No. You're damn lucky to have a sister like me."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he let go of me.

Doc came over, with the envelope in his pocket, and said, "Okay, we're going back to November 9, 1985 at 6:45 p.m. I figure by that time, it will be nice and dark - or getting dark at least. That means you two will have to say your goodbyes now because once we get into this train, we're going home."

Marty and I smiled.

Marty said, "We really don't have anyone to say goodbye too since Seamus left."

I nodded and then a thought crossed my mind, making me curse.

I said, "Ah, damn it! That means I'll have to face my father and he's going to have my ass for helping you guys out!"

Marty snapped and realized the same thing.

He said, "Ah, crap! Doc's she's right! What the hell are we going to do?"

Doc smiled and said, "Relax, you two. Knowing your father, he probably didn't even realize you were gone."

My face fell. Doc had a point - crappy as it was. Marty saw my face and smiled.

He said, "Then again, Annie. Your father is right here with us. Right, Doc?"

Doc smiled and said, "Marty's right, Annie. I'm your father. I'm both of your fathers and I say it's a-okay."

I smiled at the both of them and said, "I love you guys."

I gave them both a hug. Marty and Doc both smiled and I let go of them. Marty went aboard first, then me, and last but not least, Doc. Doc closed the door of the train and Marty and I sat down. The train took off and the next thing I knew, we were the time stream again. I walked over to Doc and Marty went in the back to change.

Doc smiled and said, "Thank you Annie for saving my son."

I smiled at Doc and said, "You bet, dad."

That word alone made me smile as well as Doc. He knew what that meant to me. Marty came back changed in his 80's clothes. I went in the back to change. I came back also dressed in my 80's clothes.

Doc looked at the both of us and asked, "When this move is done and over with, I was hoping that the two of you can time travel with me again. Are you two up for it?"

I answered first, "You bet, Doc! I'm in!"

Marty answered next, "So am I. It will be like old times or new times, depending on how you look at it."

I bit my lower lip, forcing me not to laugh. Marty and I both sat down and the next thing we knew, we were at the train tracks outside of Hilldale.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

November 9, 1985

6:45 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

We were finally returned in the twentieth century. We pulled up outside of my new house in Hilldale and Marty, Annie, and I started to unload. Clara, Jules, Verne, and Jen gave us a much needed hand while Einy was just being a rascal. Finally, all of our things were in the house and it looked perfect. With a quick goodbye; Marty, Jen, and Annie headed out and towards their respected homes. I pulled out the envelope out of my pocket and I couldn't help but wonder why Marty wrote me a letter. Was there something he left unsaid or was this truly another warning?

But, like Annie said, how it could be a warning if I had the time machine? I shrugged it off and put the envelope on the nightstand, where I knew I would find it later.

Clara saw the envelope and asked, "Emmet, what's this?"

I shrugged and answered, "I've no idea, Clara. One thing is for sure, I'll find out on the 12th."

Which made me wonder even more; why the 12th? That was the day I had sent Marty back to the future nearly 30 years ago... That's when it hit me. I finally understood why he had chosen that day. That was the day he was trying to warn me about the terrorists, the day of the lighting storm, the day of...everything.

Clara saw I was a million miles away and asked, "Emmet, you okay?"

I smiled at my beautiful wife and answered, "I will be."

With that, we went over to the boys and Einy who were getting used to our new home.

* * *

The 12th came rather quickly, I opened the envelope like it was my birthday.

I read it aloud to my family, _"Dear Doc, it has been three days since you called me and asked me to come to Twin Pines Mall to help you with your experiment. Little did either of us know it would change both of our lives forever? It tore me up when I saw you were dead. I was a wreck. I kept thinking, 'damn it, Doc. You can't be dead! What the hell am I going to do without you? What the hell am I going to tell Annie?' The next thing I knew, I was in 1955. I find it odd that you had the time circuits on or were that me or were that destiny? Anyway, I will never forget that week._

_"Half of my mind was on trying to get my parents back together and the other half was trying to tell you what was about to happen. I thought after you tore up that letter, I could go back early and warn you but the damn starter didn't agree with me. You have no idea how relived I was to see you alive, Doc. __When you came the next day asking me and Jen to come to the future, I thought for sure we turn into jerks or something. But, when you said that something had to be done about our kids, I almost keeled over. I should not have bought that damn almanac either. Then again, maybe that was destiny too. _

_"Before I went to City Hall, I checked in on Annie and her life was just as crappy as mine. Her father was working for Biff and her mother was still dead. She was even working for Biff too and she looked like crap. I was feeling so guilty about the trouble that almanac brought all of us, Doc. That was when I was starting to wonder what the hell you saw in me as not only as your assistant but your friend as well. I was scared out of my mind when you got zapped by that bolt of lightning. You might have been gone to the future or the past or even... I didn't even want to think about that last part. Not after what happened to you with the terrorists._

_"That's why I reacted the way I did when I saw that gravestone with your name on it in 1955. I was in hell again. But I defiantly wasn't in Hell Valley. That's why I went against your wishes and that's also why I risked the stove cover as a bullet proof vest. After all I have done, I figured risking my life was the best to repay my debts. I'm sorry for that, Doc but what else was I supposed to do? In the end though, it all ended for the best. You got the love of your life and I had a chance at a real future. And it is all thanks to the time machine of yours, Doc. _

_"These memories will always be with me and whenever I need you, I will look upon these memories and smile and hopefully convenience Annie to sing 'Lean on Me' with me again. -You're friend in time and always, Martian "Marty" Seamus McFly. PS, Annie and I are finally reunited and our friendship is very strong as it was before. But, now it is even stronger than ever. Thank you, Doc."_

I was in tears as well as the rest of my family.

I whispered, "And I thought I was the one who could write touching letters."

Clara smiled at me and said, "Go to him Emmet. After all, he is your best friend, I mean, son."

I smiled at her with a twinkle in my eye and said, "You're right. Marty, here I come!"

I took off in a rush and went into town. Even though it was in the middle of the afternoon...about 3:15, I knew only one person would know where Marty was: Annie. I went into the grocery store and went over to her. However, I startled her.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Annie' POV**

"Ah! Doc, you scared the shit out of me!" I shouted at him. I put my hand over my heart, swearing to God I almost had a heart attack.

Doc looked badly and said, "I'm sorry to have scared you, Annie. But, I need to know where Marty is."

I took a deep breath - to slow my heart rate and finally said after a moment of silence, "He's at Rick's house practicing with the band. Why is there something wrong?"

Doc shook his head and responded, "No, Annie. Everything is right. Can you take me to Rick's place?"

I nodded and said, "Sure thing Doc. Just give me a minute." I put down the milk. After all, when it came to Doc and Marty, groceries could wait. I faced Doc and said, "Okay, follow me Doc."

I took the lead and Doc followed behind me. We got to my car, Doc got in, and so did I. I started the car after adjusting my mirrors and drove off towards Rick's place. When we got there, the Pinheads were playing _'Johnny B. Good'_. Doc and I sneaked over to Jen. The Pinheads stopped playing and we all clapped.

Marty saw Doc and me and asked, "Doc, Annie. What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Doc took out a piece of paper and showed it to Marty and answered, "We need to talk about this letter you wrote me, Martian."

I gulped. I never saw Doc so...serious. I mean, he was serious about his science but when something happened to Marty, he was always there in a heartbeat. It was even rarer when Doc used Marty's real name instead of his nickname. Even the Pinheads and Jen sensed it.

Jen said, "Well, we'll leave you two alone. Come on, guys. Let's head over to Burger King. And that includes you too, Annie."

Doc shook his head and said, "Actually, Jen. I would like for you and Annie to stay - along with Rick."

I gave Doc a _'why Rick'_ look but then I noticed something. Rick wasn't taking his eyes off of me.

It was weird. Was he...was he crushing on me? I blushed and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. The band caught on to what we were up to.

The drummer spoke up and said, "We get the message, Doc. Take five."

With that, the band walked out, leaving just me, Jen, Rick, Marty, and Doc. Rick was Marty's best friend and other guitarist. He was seventeen, 5'7", straight short brown hair, blue eyes, and the look of a rock star.

Rick smiled and said, "It's good to see that your back, Doc. Marty told me about what happened. So, when do I get to meet Clara?"

I shot Marty a look and shouted, "You told him first!"

Marty shook his head and said, "Now why would I do that to you? I did tell you in 1985-A, you know."

I gave him a _'how the hell was I supposed to know that'_ look but I decided to let it slide.

I sighed and said, "Okay, you're off the hook - for now."

Marty rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Doc.

He asked, "Now, what's this all about, Doc?"

I whispered, "As if you didn't know."

I was trying so hard not to laugh but I readjusted myself. Marty was shooting me a _'not helping'_ look and turned back to Doc.

* * *

**Marty's POV**

Doc smiled and came over to me and hugged me feverishly. I was rather taken back.

Annie spoke up and said, "Looks like he liked your letter."

Rick looked curious and asked, "What letter?"

Jen smiled and answered, "See, Marty wrote Doc a letter after Doc left on October 27th and after he told Annie what happened."

Doc let go of me and said, "I'm so damn proud of you Marty and nothing is going to change that. I'm just sorry you kept all of those feelings bottled up inside. Next time, just tell me, okay?"

I had a tear roll down my face and hugged Doc and said, "You bet, Doc."

Doc smiled and said, "Just promise me one thing, you guys."

Annie looked at him curiously and asked, "What's that, Doc?"

Doc smiled again and answered, "Never forget me."

I smiled and said, "Never Doc. And that's a promise." I hugged Doc again and this time; Annie, Rick, and Jen joined me. I whispered, "I'll never forget you Doc. After all, you are my hero."

Annie whispered, "And mines as well."

Jen also whispered, "And mine."

Rick also whispered, "Don't forget me."

Doc smiled at the four of us and said, "I'm damn lucky to have friends like you."

I smiled and corrected him, "No, Doc. You're damn lucky to have kids like us."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
